


Going Solo

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's Worst nightmare has come true: Harry is missing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geneva2010 (Geneva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/gifts).



> for the prompt calf, blanket, clouds

Draco eyed the mystic across from him wearily.

"What brings you here, child?" She asked, adjusting the heavy blanket on her aged lap.

Draco licked his lips. "My partner has been missing for three weeks and the Aurors aren't any closer to finding him." He twisted the handkerchief in hus hands. "I don't know if you can help me, but I'm running out of hope."

"Your...working partner?" The woman quirked a wrinkled, nearly hairless eyebrow.

"My life partner!" Draco snapped irately. "My lover, my best friend, the man I pledged my heart and soul to. Salazar Slytherin!" He rolled his eyes and started to get up. "This was a mistake, forget it. Best psychic in the UK, my arse...."

"Sit down." The old woman commanded and pointed a gnarled finger." I had to be sure of your intent. I am the best. I will find your Harry Potter."

Draco sat. "H-how did you-?" He had not mention Harry's name, he was sure of it.

"I am the best." She said simply and reached for the boiling kettle beside her. As she poured the water over the leaves, she breathed in the cloud of steam that rose from them. Without exhaling.she sucked nearly the entire cupful of waterinto her mouth and swished it around. The mystic turned her head and violently spat onto a stretched, tanned animal skin. She watched the pattern the water made as it ran down in streams and rivulets before turning her attention to the leaves.

Draco kept quiet and still while she turned the cup this way and that, humming softly. Finally, she pushed everything aside. "I believe your lover is alive and being held against his will. I cannot say where, but the spirits are prompting me to slaughter my calf. Perhaps the answer lies within it's belly..." she pantomimed pulling the intestines and Draco wrinkled his nose. The barmy old witch hadn't told him anything that he hadn't guessed for himself already and now she wanted to disembowel an innocent animal, honestly!

All of a sudden, he leapt to his feet. "The Slaughtered Calf!" He exclaimed. It was a filthy pub that boasted an on-site smokehouse, and was only blocks away from this very place. Harry had been investigating its potential use as a screen for an illegal potions business earlier in the year, though it wasn't the case he'd been actively working on when he disappeared. 

Draco threw all the coins in his pocket down on the table and tore out of the diviner's faster than one could blink. Without stopping to think or alert The Ministry, threw open the door and barged into the pub. "I'm looking for Harry Potter and I know he's here somewhere! Where are you hiding him?"

The barmaid cackled madly and pointed to the wall. Draco recoiled in horror. There, preserved in bronze with Harry's form, face twisted in a scream, hands raised as if trying to claw his way out.

Draco began to scream and his body began to shake.

"Draco! Dray, wake up!" 

In a daze, Draco opened his eyes. Harry was leaning over him and jiggling Draco back and forth. "Wha?" He asked in confusion.

"You were having another nightmare!" Harry exclaimed. "That's the third one this week!"

Draco scowled and pushed the blankets away from himself then sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Just obliviate me already! You and your sodding Muggle telly-movies. That Astro-wars thing was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen..."

Harry only smirked. "First it was Jabba the Hut and then it was zombie ewoks. What now? Rape by wookie?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Quit making fun of me." He sniffed. "If you must know, you were Han Solo..."

"I guess that makes you Leia..." Harry interrupted, tugging on a lock of hair that framed Draco's face. He leaned closer, pressing Draco back against the mattress. "C'mere princess..."

"Gerrof me you randy bastard!" Draco screamed. "Or I'll never let you come near me with your 'light saber' again!"


End file.
